Cozinha
by Lidia Malfoy
Summary: Sarah precisava desabafar, Kevin era seu melhor ouvinte, mas será que ela chegou numa boa hora? Kevin/Scotty. SLASH


_**Cozinha**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Brothers and Sisters, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã tentando se divertir escrevendo sobre eles. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** Sarah precisava desabafar, Kevin era seu melhor ouvinte, mas será que ela chegou numa boa hora? Kevin/Scotty. SLASH

**Avisos**: contém **slash**, ou seja, homemxhomem. Você é livre para decidir se quer ler ou não, ninguém te obrigará a nada.

**Atenção:** contém spoillers da 3ª temporada.

**

* * *

**

**-K/S-**

Ela precisava desabafar, não aguentava mais aquilo, toda aquela pressão. Por que diabos Tommy tinha que ter tentado resolver as coisas da maneira mais difícil? Willian provavelmente estava certo. Afinal, seu pai deve ter tido bons motivos para deixá-la na presidência da Ojai Foods ao invés de seu irmão. Talvez seja isso que ele nunca tenha conseguido superar.

Nesse momento, no elevador a caminho do apartamento de Kevin, Sarah só conseguia pensar em passar horas destilando sua teia de lamúrias para o irmão mais novo, que podia até não gostar das crises e desabafos de Sarah, mas nunca se negava a escutá-la e tecer vários daqueles seus comentários sarcásticos.

Chegou ao apartamento, bateu, mas não aconteceu nada. Será que ele estava em casa? Não estava trabalhando, ela falara com Kitty antes de vir. Mas a porta estava aberta, então resolveu entrar.

A sala estava escura, quase todas as luzes apagadas. Só uma pequena claridade podia ser notada vinda da cozinha. Foi até lá, sem se preocupar em fazer barulho. Privacidade era algo praticamente inexistente para os irmãos Walker, além do mais, o que o irmão poderia estar fazendo na cozinha que ela não pudesse ver?

É, talvez não devesse ter-se perguntado isso.

Na cozinha pouco iluminada, com as mãos apoiadas num balcão no centro do cômodo, seu irmão tinha o rosto pálido agora totalmente corado, os olhos fechados e a expressão comprimida, os lábios entreabertos sussurravam algo tão baixo que ela não soube dizer o que era. Melhor assim. Pelo menos Kevin estava vestido. Bem, com as calças arriadas até os joelhos e a camisa aberta, mas ainda estava com as suas roupas.

O mesmo não se podia dizer de seu cunhado, Scotty, que estava completamente nu atrás do marido, que segurava pela cintura com uma das mãos enquanto a outra massageava o membro do outro de forma frenética. Também tinha os olhos fechados. Ambos moviam-se de forma compassada e intensa.

Tão ou mais silenciosamente do que chegara à porta da cozinha, Sarah retrocedeu seus passos, sem ser notada pelo casal, que parecia bastante concentrado na atividade do momento.

Esperou na sala por alguns minutos até que Kevin, ainda vermelho e um pouco ofegante, saiu da cozinha e quase gritou de surpresa ao ver que a irmã estava ali.

"Sarah, o que voc..." Ele disse, lendo o que se passara na expressão ao mesmo tempo envergonhada e divertida da irmã.

"Kevin, desculpa, eu não..." Teve de parar de falar porque nessa hora Scotty apereceu completamente nu, em toda sua glória, diante dela.

Ao ver a cunhada em pé no meio da sala e lembrando que estava sem roupa e ainda um pouco "animado", Scotty praticamente se jogou de volta para dentro da cozinha, não sem gritar para que Sarah ouvisse em alto e bom tom que ela deveria parar de tentar destruir a vida sexual do irmão.

**-K/S-**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Olá, querido leitor. Antes de tudo, obrigada por ler e _sinta-se a vontade para comentar._ **=)**

Sou fã dessa série. **Brothers and Sisters** me cativou desde o primeiro episódio. Adoro o casal **Kevin/Scotty**, um dos poucos shippers slash cannon que conheço, por isso decidi escrever sobre eles.

Espero que gostem.

Ah, para quem não entendeu nada, Sarah é irmã do Kevin. Tommy, que é citado no começo, tb é irmão deles. Scotty é marido de Kevin (sim, eles são casados, não é lindo?). No episódio 3.19 – Spring Broken, Sarah aparece no apartamento do Kevin quando ele e Scotty começavam a... hehehe... dar uns amassos *g*. No 3.21 – S3X, ela atrapalha os dois de novo. =/

**Bjos a todos! :*****


End file.
